Warrior Wolves Book 1: Descent from Above
by xRavenFirex
Summary: I had a go at writing my own Warrior Cats-like series, but with wolves instead. This is the first book, when a new wolf descends from MoonClan...Read&Review! Rated T for some blood 'n' stuff. Ignore the prologue! It's really crappy.
1. Prologue & Allegiances

Allegiances

Here are all the wolves in each clan. It'll take me some time to draw the maps, so you'll have to wait a bit for that. Sorry it's late.

****

NIGHTCLAN

Leader: RedMoon  
Reddish brown alpha male

Deputy: SilentBark  
Grey male with distinc scar on muzzle. Cannot talk

Medi-hound: IcePelt  
Pretty white female with blue eyes

****

Warriors:

GreyFang  
Largish male with short, dark grey fur.  
ApprenticeCrowTail

EbonyHeart  
Black, strong female with streaks of brown.  
ApprenticeSpottedTail

RockFur  
Stone grey, large male.

BrightPelt  
White and brown pelt, male.  
ApprenticeStarTail

StormClaw  
Grey, long tangled pelt.

DapplePaw  
White and brown fur, female.

****

Apprentices:

CrowTail  
Black, long fur.

SpottedTail  
Black fur with white small spots like stars.

StarTail  
White female.

****

Bitches:

RavenHeart  
Black, short tempered female.  
PupsPoppyPup, LilyPup

MistCloud  
Light grey female.  
PupsRainPup, LittlePup, BlackPup

****

Elders:

NoPaw  
Dark grey elder with three legs.

OneFang  
Black elder with one fang.

SharpEye  
Brown, slightly blind warrior, retired.

****

SNOWCLAN

Leader: PureMoon  
Pure white alpha female with reddy-pinky eyes (albino)

Deputy: SilverFang  
Light grey male

Medi-hound: RobinHeart  
Light brown male with white socks.

Warriors:

HareFur  
Light brown female.

PearlFang  
Slightly grey but white male with light pink eyes (albino)  
ApprenticeFaintTail

WillowFire  
Grey male with a long snout.

CrimsonClaw  
Dark grey female with a long scar down her side.  
ApprenticeFoxTail

ColdFrost  
Blue-eyed white male  
ApprenticeLynxTail

****

Apprentices:

FaintTail  
Pure white male

FoxTail  
Light brown male with a long bushy tail

LynxTail  
Light grey female with long tail.

****

Bitches:

YewPelt  
Brown female with no tail  
PupsAshPup

****

Elders:

OneClaw  
Brown female with one claw on each paw

DeadLeaf  
Light brown female

EagleScar  
Grey male with no tail

****

MUDCLAN

Leader: FrozenMoon  
Brown alpha male with white patches.

Deputy: BearClaw  
Large brown male with two scars on his face

Medi-hound: BlackStripe  
Black male with white belly

Warriors:

HawkShadow  
Small brown female

SunSight  
Male with glowing silver pelt  
ApprenticeWhisperTail

HeatherStream  
Dark brown female with black patches  
ApprenticeFernTail

DarkMud  
Dark brown male  
ApprenticeMossTail

RiverHeart  
Silver male

****

Apprentices:

WhisperTail  
Silver female with black patches

FernTail  
Light brown male with white patches

MossTail  
White male with light brown patches

****

Bitches:

CinderFur  
Grey female  
PupsSilverPup, BrownPup, HazelPup

LightClaw  
White female with blue eyes  
PupsWhitePup

****

Elders:

BrokenThorn  
Slightly demented grey female

FogEyes  
Brown male with faded pelt and grey eyes

****

PINECLAN

Leader: LavenderMoon  
Pretty brown alpha female with white feet

Deputy: WoodClaw  
Dark brown male with black patches

Medi-hound: AshTree  
Grey male

Warriors:

BirdSong  
White female with large brown patches  
ApprenticeEarthTail

SwiftWind  
Brown male with slightly long legs  
ApprenticeStreamTail

MinnowClaw  
Dark grey male

YellowFang  
Grey male  
ApprenticePantherTail

AmberWing  
Pretty female with golden eyes  
ApprenticeSnakeTail

****

Apprentices:

SnakeTail  
Brown male with long tail

StreamTail  
Silver female

EarthTail  
Dark brown male

PantherTail  
Black male with long tail

****

Bitches:

SnowStorm  
White female with blue eyes  
PupsHoneyPup, LeafPup

StarlingWing  
Grey female with light grey patches  
PupsOakPup, ThornPup, LilyPup

****

Elders:

ElmClaw  
Old grey male with cracked brown claws

BlackShadow  
Black male with yellow eyes

****

WOLVES OUTSIDE OF CLANS

Streak  
Black male with white belly

* * *

Prologue

A pure white wolf sat in her den. She stared up at the roof of the den, into the many eyes of SilverStreak. Her den had a hole in the roof so that MoonClan could reach her in dreams. But now she was awake. The wind whispered of many things in her ears, but she was only interested in one thing.

A new story had been told. SilverStreak told her that something terrible was coming, and only Night could save the forest. But the white wolf was confused. Did that mean NightClan? Or something else? SilverStreak said it would come by the next moon.

That was in a few nights. The white wolf must tell her leader. She scuffled about in her den, made herself comfortable and lay down, thinking all the time of what SilverStreak told her. She rested her head on her paws, and after what seemed like a moon, sleep engulfed her.

That night she did not walk with MoonClan. Instead she was in her den as if she was not asleep. But then another wolf came, with a pelt like the eyes of SilverStreak. He nudged her and the white wolf stood up. Then he lead her out of the camp. They were running, with an odd scent in her nostrils.

It smelt of blood mingled with another unknown scent. Suddenly, the male wolf skidded to a halt at the MudClan border. There, on the border, was a sight that sickened the white wolf...


	2. Chapter 1

Warrior Wolves by me, Warrior Cats owned by Erin Hunter etc. etc. This chapter will be longer than the prologue. I hope.

Just so ya guys know, the names are as follows:

Leader : Moon

Apprentice : Tail

Puppy : Pup

The page with all the clan wolves and map will be going up soon!

* * *

Chapter One

Shade lay his head on his paws. The future looked bleak. Here he was in a HUGE Upwalker monster, one that could fly too. There was no way he would be able to get home now. He was a young black wolf, with white spots along his coat. But the Upwalkers had put him in a cage which was fed to the monster. He was now in it's belly, with no chance of escape. The Upwalkers where transporting him somewhere. He'd overheard them talking earlier...

_"Aye, this is a fine beast. We'll make some money out of him!"_

_"Yes, once the plane lands in Europe we'll put him in his cage and charge people to see him."_

But naturally he had not understood any of their patter. Oh how he longed to be back out there in the forest, not in a cage! He closed his eyes and wished he could get back. He almost dove into sleep when the monster suddenly twisted around. Shade jerked awake. Was it chasing it's tail? Could the Upwalkers not control it? The monster twisted the other way. Then it turned upside down and it's belly opened up. Shade's cage slid down out of the belly...with him still in it. He was spiraling downward. Would it ever end? The compost-covered ground rushed up to meet him.

Shade opened his eyes and stared into green ones. He blinked, realised he was not dreaming and jumped backwards, only to crash into the side of the cage. Two wolves where sitting opposite him, staring at him like he was an Upwalker. One had black, long fur, the other had a short grey pelt and snarled at him.

"Who are you?" the black wolf asked.

"Uh...I-I am..." Shade stuttered. Who were these strangers?

"I bet he's a spy from another clan." the grey male whispered to the younger black wolf. "Why are you on our territory?" he barked.

"I-I fell out of a m-m-monster," Shade managed to reply, frightened by the grey male's harsh approach. Back home he would have been welcomed and offered prey. He realised he had not eaten for a few nights and immediatly felt hungry.

"A monster? What story are you trying to fake?" the grey male snarled.

"I think we should take him back to camp, GreyFang," the black wolf suggested.

"I hope RedMoon can find someway to punish this spy," GreyFang muttered. The black wolf walked up to the cage and whispered,

"I'm CrowTail. Do you know how to get out?"

Shade pawed at the walls of the cage, trying to find the entrance where the Upwalkers shoved him in. One of the walls clattered open and Shade stepped through it, wincing slightly at a pain in his shoulder. He followed CrowTail and GreyFang, wondering where they where going. They were in a forest with large fir trees which blocked out the sun. All around he could hear the sounds of prey scuffling and eating. He longed to sink his teeth into one of them.

They were going deeper into the forest. Shade struggled a little when he jumped down a steep slope, onto a log and into a clearing.

It was possibly the strangest clearing Shade had ever seen. There were thick bushes all around the clearing, with holes dug under the bushes. In the middle of the clearing was a large tree stump which rose higher than Shade standing on his hind legs. At one side of the clearing was a pile of prey-Shade's mouth watered at the thought-and sat in groups around the clearing where wolves, whispering and grooming each other. Shade could smell the many individiual scents of wolves and a new scent which he couldn't quiet place.

As soon the other wolves smelt him, they all turned around and looked at him. But he carried on walking, following them into a hole in the stump. He could feel the penetrating stares of the other wolves. He climbed inside the hole and looked around. The stump den was bigger than he imagined. There was a bed of moss in one corner, and a reddy-brown wolf gulping down a rabbit in another corner. He looked up when he hear intruders enter.

"What do you want GreyFang?" the wolf asked.

"We found this spy on our territory. What should we do with him, RedMoon?" GreyFang replied, twitching his ears impatiently.

"GreyFang, CrowTail, I need to speak to this wolf alone." RedMoon ordered, and the two other wolves padded out of the den. "Now. Tell me, where have you come from?"

"I came from above," Shade replied truthfully. RedMoon nodded.

"Did MoonClan send you?" he asked.

"I've never heard of that. I come from the Tribe of Moving Shadows. My tribe's Healer told me that soon I would be trapped, then freed and my destiny would unfold. So I got trapped in a cage, eaten by a monster then fell from the sky," Shade told him how he got there.

"What is your name?"

"Shade that cannot Stay Still,"

"Well Shade, would you like to join NightClan?" and without waiting for an answer, his eyes glimmered and he carried on. "EbonyHeart will mentor you, and CrowTail can tell you about our clan's ways and traditions."

Shade, totally confused, just nodded and walked out of the den. He say CrowTail sitting a bit away and walked over to him, but before he had a chance to talk, he heard a bark and turned around.

"Let all wolves who are able to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan Meeting." RedMoon barked, sitting on top of the stump. Shade saw CrowTail walk over to watch RedMoon and followed him.

"NightClan, the wolf IcePelt prophecised has arrived. He must join us," RedMoon announced and looked down at Shade. "This wolf will now be known as SpottedTail. EbonyHeart, I trust you have learnt much from our warrior ancestors. Pass on that knowledge to this young apprentice." A browny-black wolf nodded and padded up to SpottedTail. Then the crowd dispersed and RedMoon jumped off the stump. SpottedTail saw CrowTail pad up to him.

"C'mon, it's nearly moonrise." he said, and lead SpottedTail into one of the bushes. SpottedTail managed to squish through, while CrowTail slid under as if the bush wasn't there.

"CrowTail, can you tell me all about all this stuff? I'm totally confused." SpottedTail confessed. Never before had he heard of 'NightClan' or even the word 'clan'.

"Oh, it's simple really. We all live in four clans, NightClan (that's mine), SnowClan, MudClan and PineClan. MoonClan is the Clan we all look up to. They are our warrior ancestors, and when a wolf dies, he goes up to join them," CrowTail replied. SpottedTail was mystified.

"MoonClan sounds like the Tribe of Endless Time," SpottedTail wondered. Then he took in the den around him. There were shallow holes in the ground filled with moss. Just like back home! He picked one next to CrowTail and wondered if this was what the Healer of his Tribe had wanted. Perhaps even the Tribe of Endless Time knew it would happen. These thoughts swirled around his head, as well as all the strange names and wolves until he closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep.

"Shade. Wake up. Shade that cannot Stay Still, wake up!" a voice spoke to SpottedTail and he jerked awake.

"Wh-what?" he yelped and sprang up. But he was no longer in the den he was sleeping in yesterday. He was back home with his tribe! They were all sitting at the edges of the cave, and were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Shade that cannot Stay Still, you must listen," the voice urged. SpottedTail turned to see the Healer of his tribe, SkyWing.

"Shade, you have chosen the right path. Your future for you lies in your new home," she continued.

"I know your heart still rests in the Tribe of Moving Shadows. But you must find your new loyalty. Many obstacles will come that you must overcome, some good yet some bad. But one day you will come to power, and when you do you must remember that you have to rule in fairness and loyalty, not cruelty and deceit." she finished and bowed her head. SpottedTail nodded and stuck his paw out in respect.

But then he smelt fear in his denmates. He looked back at them to see something new emerge, a monster of death. He shrank back, afraid. The creature was dark, to dark to see it's features. But it loomed out of the darkness, as if it's shadow was a whole new kind of death. It reeked of blood, Upwalker and something else he couldn't place. The monster seemed to glide forward, making a horrible grinding sound as a pup was dragged into the beast. It spat out blood and a couple of bones. Then a bitch howled and the cave broke out in chaos.

"Go, Shade that cannot Stay Still! Save yourself!" SkyWing barked, then turned around to help distraught wolves. The scene faded into darkness, and SpottedTail woke up, but the picture of a pup being dragged into eternal death and darkness burned in his mind. He was aware it was just after Moonrise. He sat there thinking hard.

What was that monster?...

"SpottedTail, c'mon! We're going to miss our training!" something poked him.

"Nuur," SpottedTail replied sleepily, then opened his eyes. CrowTail was standing infront of him.

"Get up you lazy dog! We don't want to disappoint our mentors!" CrowTail urged and bounded out of the bush. SpottedTail stood up, shook some moss off his fur then realised it was the first day of his training! He squeezed under the bush as quick as possible and ran to the entrance of the camp when he nearly ploughed into EbonyHeart.

"SpottedTail, I've found you. Follow me to the training hollow; we are going to work on your fighting skills today," the sleek female told him coolly and turned around to pad to the entrance and up the slope. SpottedTail followed obediently. They eventually came to a clearing with autumn leaves on the ground. SpottedTail bunched his hind legs, ready to pounce on one when he noticed he was being watched and relaxed.

"SpottedTail, attack me. Show me what you are like in combat," EbonyHeart ordered and he pounced on her. She dodged him easily. "You have a lot of work to do. This time, watch me," she copied him and SpottedTail dodged, but she twisted her body to change direction and knocked him off balance.

"Now try that on me," she told him. This time SpottedTail timed it so he caught her by surprise crashed into her. "That was pretty good! I mean, for a loner," EbonyHeart praised him. The training session went on until SunHigh, then they caught a rabbit and brought it back to camp. SkyWing was right. SpottedTail had a whole new life ahead of him. After all, that _was_ what the Tribe of Endless Time wanted...?

* * *

Yeah, I know the end of this chapter is bad. Read + Review if you want the second chapter and the list of wolves/map!


	3. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!

WhisperTail opened her eyes and saw sunlight pouring through the entrance to the Apprentice Den. She stood up, stretched and padded outside of the cave. Then she walked over to her favourite spot and lay down, the warm sunlight sparkling on her silver pelt. She opened her mouth and let her tongue droop out, and started picturing the camp in her head. The stone floor, the caves and the Big Rock which FrozenMoon sat on when a Clan Meeting was in progress. She wondered what she was going to do today. She didn't feel like training and hoped she was going to go on patrol. She then heard pawsteps and turned her head to see BearClaw padding away to FrozenMoon's cave. She cautiously stood up and creeped forward so she could hear what they were saying.

"What is it BearClaw?" FrozenMoon had yapped.

"FrozenMoon, who is going to the Moon-Howl?" BearClaw had replied. WhisperTail suddenly remembered. The Moon-Howl! The time of peace when wolves from the four clans gather at Four Stones to howl thanks to MoonClan. Then they would discuss matters of importance and whatnot.

"Well, we'll have me of course, you too, HawkShadow, Darkmud, Riverheart, WhisperTail, FernTail, FogEyes and BrokenThorn. Oh, and bring SunSight to look after BrokenThorn," FrozenMoon listed all the wolves who were coming. WhisperTail's heart skipped a beat. Her first Moon-Howl!

She stepped away from the large cave and looked around for her mentor, SunSight. When she guessed he was on the Dawn Patrol, she decided to hear a story from one of the elders.

"Who's there? Is it you, FrozenTail?" a voice wavered out from the cave as she walked in. It was BrokenThorn, the clan's oldest cat. She was dark grey and had cracked teeth and claws. Even her mind couldn't last as old as she was; she was a bit crazy.

"Don't mind her, WhisperTail," another voice sounded from the darkness. WhisperTail recognised it as FogEyes, the other elder. He was a brown male, with a brown pelt that was faded from age. He also had grey cloudy eyes. He wasn't as old as BrokenThorn, but old enough to be an elder. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"Could I hear a story? SunSight's away on a Dawn Patrol," she replied.

"Do you want to hear about the time I discovered the Clan hierchy?" BrokenThorn questioned.

"It wasn't you who did that," FogEyes yapped and the two started arguing.

"Actually, I wanted to know how we got here," WhisperTail interrupted.

"Ahh, yes. Before there were wolves in this forest, before even MoonClan, there were wolves from other lands. These wolves were vicious and unforgiving, and forever they were in a battle with each other. They came to this forest, and at Four Stones they had a great battle. Every wolf was slaughtered, except for a lucky 29 wolves left. Their slain kin's spirits became alive. These spirits created a path of stars up to the Moon. Every wolf had his or her own star, a fantasy land, to live on. But the greatest wolf, a black male with white spots, saw the power in the spirits, so he killed himself and joined them. The spirits rejoiced, for a wolf had given up it's life to live with them. This male claimed the moon for his own, and gained ultimate strength, happiness and knowledge. He said to the survivors, 'You must stop this unneeded fighting. Take seven wolves and go up to the four corners of this forest. Respect our word, and live in peace with the other wolves. And in return we shall give you six more lives,'

The wolves agreed. A white male and his seven companians travelled to the mountains and found a snowy valley. They became SnowClan. A grey female and her seven wolves took the eastern corner, a pine forest. They became known as PineClan. Eight brown wolves ran to the western coast and found home in the connections of caves and became our own MudClan. And the black wolves could only have the last territory, the dark forest of fir trees. They were NightClan," FogEyes finished. BrokenThorn nodded slowly, then added,

"They were birds, not wolves,"

While the two resumed their squabbling, WhisperTail crept out of the den. She padded over to . It wasn't long before the Dawn Patrol came back. She spotted her mentor and walked over to him.

"Morning, WhisperTail. Are you ready for your training?" SunSight greeted her. She nodded, and ran under of the bush that marked the entrance. SunSight calmly followed. When they came to the stretch of dirt, they stopped.

"What can you smell?" he tested her.

"Ummm, stale rabbit, stale MossTail, us and something I can't figure out," she replied, twitching her nose.

"That is the scent of elk. Can you tell it's like a bit different to deer?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it is. Are we going to catch it?" WhisperTail jumped.

"Can you see it?" SunSight asked again. She opened her mouth slightly, to let the scents rush in and turned her head to where they were coming from. Just beyond that rock, was a big brown creature, a bit like a deer except bigger. It had horns on it's head and only one toe on each foot. She stealthily crept accross the floor, with SunSight just to her left.

"Remember, get as close as you can without alerting it. When it does detect you, run at it and bite," he reminded her.

They were a tail lengeth away when the elk lifted it's head. WhisperTail froze. Her silver and black pelt stood out amongst the pale yellow rocks and the elk raised it's eyes in fear and started to run. So did WhisperTail, and she beat the elk by a mile and jumped on barely noticed her, at least until SunSight hopped on. The elk stopped running and started jumping about, trying to shake them off. WhisperTail fell off onto the warm-but-hard rock. SunSight purposely let go and walked over to WhisperTail.

"That was very, good; you're a fast runner," he commented. "Don't worry that we didn't catch it, we're just two wolves. Hunting patrols are more likely to get them," he reassured her. That perked her up so she looked for a rabbit to catch instead.

* * * * *

It was sunset. WhisperTail was sleepy from all the commotion that day. She had told FernTail he was going to the MoonHowl. Then he sat down and told her why the clan was so tense.

_"So why is everyone so excited about this MoonHowl? I mean, I am because it's my first one, but what about everyone else?" WhisperTail sat down and crossed her paws._

_"Yeah, HeatherStream said that this wolf had descended from MoonClan and joined NightClan. Everyone thinks he's really special or something. And also because BlackStripe had a prophecy. He said 'Black and silver will unite and defeat the evil'. We think the new guy is black, because he's in NightClan," FernTail replied, and sauntered over to the fresh-kill pile. "Want me to bring you a rabbit?" he called over his shoulder._

She wondered what was going to happen at the MoonHowl. She also thought about the prophecy. Black and silver will unite and defeat the evil? What evil? She decided to go ask BlackStripe. He w_as_ her father, before he became the medi-hound. She strode out of the apprentice cave and towards the one which smelt of herbs and berries.

"BlackStripe?" she called and looked into the hollow. It was dark, apart from the glow of the setting sun at the entrance and the hole in the roof that had stars shining through.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice asked, and WhisperTail padded over to the end of the cave. She saw a male wolf with black fur and a white muzzle. The black wolf turned around. "Hi WhisperTail. What do you need?" he queried.

"Do you know what's going to happen tonight?" she asked him, and BlackStripe went silent. Then he nuzzled his daughter and muttered,

"Nothing bad, hopefully." Every clan knew what trouble PineClan might cause. They've always wanted to be the best clan of the forest. She took in his scent for a moment then nodded and padded slowly away. She could always rely on her father to tell her the truth. She walked over to a spot on the middle of camp and found FernTail. He asked her what she was doing, and they talked for a while. Then a bellow got their attention and the turned to see FrozenMoon standing on the Great Rock.

"May all wolves who can catch their own prey gather here for a Clan Meeting," he shouted and WhisperTail followed FernTail and sat down next to him.

"Me, BearClaw, DarkMud, HawkShadow, RiverHeart, SunSight, FernTail, WhisperTail, FogEyes and BrokenThorn shall come to the MoonHowl." he announced and jumped off the rock. The crowd dispersed and the chosen wolves strolled over to FrozenMoon. He finished his conversation with BearClaw, nodded, then started towards the bush that was the entrance. When they came to the stretch of dirt that WhisperTail trained on, the wolves broke into a run. They reached the river and ran alongside it, until they came to a patch of land.

This land was covered in dirt, and on it rested four large rocks, each pointing towards the corners of the forest. FrozenMoon walked to the base of the MudClan rock and resumed his talk with BearClaw. As WhisperTail looked around FourStones, she saw that PineClan were already here, and the white figures on the horizon told her that SnowClan were yet to arrive. She padded towards the group of elders and listened to them as they shared tongues. SnowClan arrived, and then NightClan. The red-brown figure of the alpha male stood just across from the MudClan rock. WhisperTail looked around for FernTail and found him talking to a white female apprentice. And judging by her smell, she was NightClan.

"So that was when this huge elk came- oh, hi WhisperTail!" FernTail was boasting when he looked round and saw his sister creep up behind the NightClan wolf. "StarTail, this is my sister, WhisperTail. WhisperTail, StarTail. Great, now we're introduced!"

"Um, yeah. Hello StarTail. Say, do you know anything about a wolf from a prophecy?" WhisperTail asked kindly.

"You mean SpottedTail? He came down from MoonClan. IcePelt had a prophecy that a wolf would save the forest. Oh, that's our medi-hound," StarTail replied. WhisperTail sat down, and listened to FernTail's boasts of being the most skilful apprentice.

Then the sound of all the leaders got everyone's attention.

"MoonClan has arrived," FrozenMoon, PureMoon, PineClan's leader and NightClan's leader announced at the same time. They turned their heads towards the moon which was high up in the sky and howled. Then the wind blew and rustled the leaves. Then WhisperTail saw all of the wolves around them tilt their heads towards the sky, and she copied. Then, in a bone-chilling wail, all the wolves at FourStones howled. It was a strange sound; it was as if all the wolves of the forest united. In the midst, she felt as if she was drifting away. She closed her eyes...

...and opened them. But she was not standing at FourStones. She was sitting in a large, dark cave. In the middle of the cave was a huge rock, pointed like a fang. It ended a tail-length under the ceiling. Not only that, but the giant rock was coated in something glistening and green. Sitting just infront of the huge rock was a black wolf with white spots.

_Greetings, WhisperTail,_ the wolf spoke without opening it's mouth.

"Who are you?" she replied.

_I am SilverStreak, the wolf of the Moon,_ SilverStreak told her. _It is your first MoonHowl. Let me tell you. During the howling, you have a chance to speak to MoonClan. We can tell you many things, provided you listen._

"What do you mean? I am listening!" the words tumbled out of her mouth.

_Until next time... _his voice faded, and so did he.

"Wait come back!" she urged, and then the scenery dissolved into darkness, and she was falling. Then her eyes flashed open and she saw she was back at FourStones. All the other wolves had stopped howling. They had finished speaking with MoonClan.

"I shall speak first," NightClan's leader proposed and stepped forward. All eyes were fixed on him.

"All of your medi-hounds have probably recieved a prophecy of a wolf coming from MoonClan. That very wolf has joined our clan as a new apprentice. He will be here at the next MoonHowl," the alpha maler proclaimed. Then he went on to talk about clan affairs. So did the rest of the leaders. But when it was FrozenMoon's turn, he stepped forward.

"Our medi-hound has had a different prophecy. He says bla-" he started when there was a crack of thunder.

"It's a sign!" a female white wolf barked. WhisperTail looked at the sky to see the moon, shrouded in dark grey clouds. "The MoonHowl must end!"

FrozenMoon dipped his head in confusion, then lead his clan back to camp. As they departed, WhisperTail saw FernTail saying something to StarTail, then dashing off. When they reached the bush, the clouds had dropped down a shower of rain. She immediatly ran towards the medi-hound den.

"BlackStripe?" she yelped.

"Yes, WhisperTail?" he replied, ears pricked.

"Something happened at the MoonHowl," she told him about the 'sign' that MoonClan sent.

BlackStripe nodded slowly when she had finished.

"MoonClan are angry at us..."

And on that, I'll leave you hanging ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took FOREVER. I got caught up in X-mas and whatever. So here it is! Chapter Three!

* * *

  
**

"What happened yesterday? What's the MoonHowl?" SpottedTail queried as CrowTail stood up.

"Ya whuh?" he asked sleepily.

"What is the MoonHowl? Everyone was talking about it," SpottedTail repeated.

"Oh yeah. It takes place at Four Stones. It's where some wolves from each clan come together and share messages and things. Then they all howl at the moon, and they get dreams and a glimpse of what life is like after death, or something. Then the leaders talk about events. It happens every full moon," CrowTail explained.

Well then what happened?" SpottedTail repeated.

"Well, it went normally. Kind of. RedMoon told them about you, then when MudClan's leader stepped forward, there was a kind of storm and MoonClan wanted them to stop," he replied. Then he padded out the den and started towards the pile of fresh prey.

"Hey, can you smell that?" he asked. SpottedTail raised his muzzle and sniffed the air. The scent of deer was waving in from the entrance. "I think the hunting patrol's caught something big!" CrowTail exclaimed, then bounded towards the smell.

"Hi StormClaw!" he greeted as the patrol moved in. They were carrying a deer.

"Save a leg for me. I need to go talk to RedMoon," the grey wolf replied, then set the deer down next to the pile. Then he headed towards the big stump that was the leader den.

CrowTail was already pestering EbonyHeart.

"Can I have some?"

"Not until you bring the elders some,"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Feed the clan first,"

SpottedTail watched in amusement as CrowTail grumbled past, carrying a big slab of meat.

"Good morning EbonyHeart," he stepped toward his mentor.

"Hello SpottedTail," she replied. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" he asked, confused.

"Nevermind. RedMoon will tell us in due time. Should we go out and hunt?" she pushed away the matter. SpottedTail nodded and followed her up the slope.

* * * * *

SpottedTail and EbonyHeart returned with fat rabbits in each mouth. The camp was eerily quiet. When he looked around, he noticed a small shape in the center of the camp, and he edged closer to take a look. It was a wolf, a bit older but smaller than he was. It's white fur was bleached with red, and it's head, front legs, tail and most of the skin from the muzzle were missing.

"What happened?" he asked. A white and brown female whipped around to jump on him.

"He was my son! He was killed! Something got him!" she whined.

Bewildered, SpottedTail looked at EbonyHeart.

"My patrol found WhiteTail next to a tree stump near Four Stones," she answered his unspoken question. He nodded solemnly. Then he heard RedMoon's bark and turned around.

"All wolves that can catch their own prey, gather here for a Clan Meeting." SpottedTail sat himself in with the crowd.

"You all know what happened today. The Dawn Patrol found WhiteTail's body in shreds at Four Stones. We must be wary, for we do not want this to happen again. No wolf did this. Be careful around Four Stones," RedMoon advised and finished on that note, then leapt off the stump.

SpottedTail looked around for CrowTail. When he assumed he had gone on a training session with his mentor, he walked to the apprentice's den and lay down. This was all happening too quickly. He had just become a member of the clan.

"SpottedTail," a voice called him and he stared at the bush. A white head popped up from underneath it. It was StarTail. She pulled the rest of her body under and sat next to him.

"WhiteTail was my brother," she murmured as she watched the sun slowly sink down. A pang of grief shook SpottedTail.

"I'm so sorry," he replied, even though he barely knew the apprentice. He glanced at the wolf beside her. She was staring down at her paws, ears flat against her head.  
"Look, it's not really your fault is it?" he nudged StarTail, and she lifted her head.

"No, I suppose it's not. But I miss him already. I only have my mother left," she looked at SpottedTail, and their eyes met briefly. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, and stood up.

"Um, I've gotta go," he lied and raced away to the warrior's den to find EbonyHeart. He saw her, and asked her if they could go out training. As they were walking towards the entrance, SpottedTail saw StarTail padding over to the medi-hound den looking glum.

* * * * *

A wolf that looked like SpottedTail's older twin sat, infront of a giant tooth which joined to the ceiling, staring at the younger version.

"Who are you?" SpottedTail asked. It just carried on watching. "Am I dreaming?" he inquired.

"Why don't you do anything?" he demanded. The white spotted wolf just kept staring at him, without even blinking. Then it opened it mouth. All the light around them dimmed, so he could only see it.

"_The clouds..."_ it replied in an unearthly voice.

"The clouds?_"_ SpottedTail repeated, confused.

_"The clouds will rain blood on the darkest day,"_ he repeated. Then the scene faded from view, and SpottedTail was falling-

"SpottedTail!" a voice barked, and he opened his eyes. CrowTail was pawing him. "You were having a nightmare!" he guessed.

"Huh?!" SpottedTail squinted. The change from darkness to daylight hurt his eyes. He slowly realised he was lying in the apprentice den, with sunlight pouring in through the leafy walls, and it was just a dream. He staggered to his feet and shook himself.

"What were you dreami-" CrowTail began, but a shriek of delight made them turn their heads. WhiteTail had dashed outside with a _crunch_ into a pile of white snow.

"Hey guys! It's snowing!" she called out, and SpottedTail left the den so he didn't have to answer CrowTail's question. He messed about with WhiteTail, flicking snow at her and pounced on her whenever he had the chance. A little later, some of the pups let out squeals of joy as they tumbled over each other, playing and scuffling in the snow. Then some of the Warriors began to woke up, and stepped outside to see what all the noise was about. SpottedTail suddenly felt bored, and went to see what CrowTail was doing. He was waiting outside the warrior den.

"Who are you waiting for?" he asked.

"EbonyHeart. But she's probably gone on a patrol or something. Say, wanna go hunting?" CrowTail replied. SpottedTail nodded, and they bounded up the steep slope and into the forest. All sorts of scents met in his nose. Birds and mice and other NightClan wolves and...what was that? He twitched his nose towards it. It was certainly not something normal.

"Can you smell that?" he whispered to CrowTail.

"Yes. Do you know what it is?" he replied. SpottedTail shook his head. "I think we should follow it," CrowTail evoked, and without an answer, he shot towards it. SpottedTail sighed and followed him. The thing was sure to hear it, crunching through the snow.

The scent got stronger as they approached the PineClan border. The trees were beginning to thin out. They reached the stream, and the scent changed. It led along the stream. CrowTail chased the scent. It lead them to a clearing, where there were no trees. But instead, four huge rocks, pointing in the direction of each clan. The edge of the clearing was damp and slightly red. They smelt strongly of blood. _No wolf did this,_ SpottedTail decided. The blood-soaked ground had lines going from each rock, joining in the middle to form a circle with an X in the middle. There was a limp body lying in the middle of the X. The first question that flashed through his mind was _Who did this?_

While SpottedTail was staring around the strange clearing, CrowTail had slinked forward cautiously towards the body. It was about the size of a two-moon pup, with dark grey fur. CrowTail crept up to it. The pup's eyes were glazed, and it's mouth was opened, probably in last a cry to it's mother. A strong stench was coming off it. Upwalker mixed with...

"SnowClan. I-I think the Upwalkers killed this..this..." he couldn't finish the sentence. A stunned silence followed it.

"Should we report this to RedMoon?" SpottedTail asked hesitantly.

Suddenly a strangled yelp emitted from somewhere, and an Upwalker jumped up from a bush. It had a long trail of fur from underneath it's mouth, and bits of twigs and leaves stuck out from it. The fur on it's head was wild and tangled like a bramble bush. It seemed to be wearing a pelt of deer. The Upwalker was grabbing a pointed thing in it's paw. SpottedTail flattened his ears and growled. CrowTail whipped round and bared his teeth in a snarl. As soon as it saw this, the Upwalker relaxed and dropped it's pointed thingy. CrowTail relaxed too; but SpottedTail didn't. He thought that this Upwalker had come to take him away again, inside that monster.

"_Calm _down, _boy. I can _see _that you're_ a wolf. _I'm not gonna _hurt _you._" the Upwalker opened it's mouth in a strange attempt to communicate with the wolves. To SpottedTail it sounded like 'colm down buh. Ee can sey tat yoor a wolf. Eem not gonner hurt yoo.' What was this crazed Upwalker on about?

CrowTail however, seemed to understand better. He glanced at his spotted friend, mouthing _'He says he won't hurt us,'_ SpottedTail sat down, but did not tear his gaze from the deer-pelted beast.

"Why can you talk like us?" the long-furred wolf replied, wondering if the Upwalker would understand.

"_I am _wild. _Can you under _stand _me? I am _friends," the Upwalker responded in a set of short barks. CrowTail nodded.

_What's going to happen next?..._

***gasp* Psycho hippy wolf man?!  
**


End file.
